


Half-Awake

by thespacecat



Series: my fic graveyard- aka where all my fics go that I never got around to publishing for one reason or another [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacecat/pseuds/thespacecat
Summary: under 500 word bants. not to be taken seriously





	Half-Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted because I didn't think it was good enough. This was written for a phandom fic fests prompt that requested you wrote something under 500 words I think (I wrote this in march of last year so tbh I don't even remember)? 
> 
> It's mostly untouched with just little editing for readability purposes while still trying to maintain my original writing of that time. I hope you enjoy!

"I suppose we should stop doing this"

Dan didn't initially respond. He kept his eyes closed and let a soft "hmm?" be his response. He was far too comfortable to care to do more. Phil will have to translate that however he may. 

"Saying we're gonna watch a movie- though it's one AM- and ending up falling asleep midway through." Phil's voice was quiet somewhere near his left ear. He sounded just as tired as Dan felt. Besides Phil's voice, the whole room was mostly quiet, perhaps if Dan listened hard enough he could pick up cars or sirens. But again, he couldn't bring himself to care to do so. 

Dan grunted, "Mmm well I'm not asleep-"

"You were, I heard snoring"

"I wasn't!" Dan opened his eyes and turned in Phil's arms to give him a look, one that he always gave him when they had small domestics like this. "I was awake the whole time." He scanned his face, from forehead to lips and back again just to take him in. With glasses hanging low on his nose and hair messily hanging in his eyes, Phil currently looked like some sort of emo librarian you'd find in the back of a store shelving books, Dan concluded. He didn't know why his mind jumped there; perhaps there's some sort of significance to emo librarians? 

Phil sniffed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You weren't, rat" Dan noticed his lips were drawn tightly in a straight line up until he closely inspected their upturned corners. 

"Then you weren't asleep either." Dan retorted cheekily, "If you heard me, how could you be asleep and claim we fall asleep during movies then?" 

"Cause you literally did, Dan." Phil gave him a perfect 'wtf' look. 

Dan knew he was losing, but he couldn't admit it. He accepted this fate upon himself and damn it if he backed out now. If he wanted to be a little shit, that's exactly who he was going to be. 

"I don't sleep. I only rest my eyes". Dan purposefully dropped his voice to sound more tired than he felt. He blinked his eyes slowly and-

Phil simply stared at him, "Okay."

"No really" Dan chuckled to himself, "it's a secret I've always kept to myself. I never fall asleep, so your statement that we always fall asleep during movies is false."

"...So you're half asleep."

"Half awake actually" Dan countered.

"So you admit then that you are at least partially asleep?" Phil's face grew bigger as he leaned closer. 

"No. I admit that I am half awake"

"Where's the other half of you then?"

"uhhh, not half awake"

"So, asleep."

"...Maybe."


End file.
